The Legend Of The Millenium Keeper RP Version
by HiddenAnimeCoveGang
Summary: Pegasus refuses to return his prisoners and Bakura has been keeping secrets and they finnaly come out. What happens when Yugi, Tristin, Tea and Joey are captured? Can anyone save them? Read and Review!!!
1. Battle With Pegasus

We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh but we do own the made up characters. Any other characters that join will be put in future chapters. Please read and review!!!!

(Characters and who plays them)

Yugi – Prince Darien

Bakura – Cheetaramon

Pegasus – Spike's Mistress

Yabuki – SilverStoneWolf (Made Up Character)

Tea – Princess Serenity

Tristin – Tikimon

Mokuba – Yami_Mokuba_Kaiba

Joey – Heero Yuy

Malik – Tikimon****

**The Legend Of The Millennium Keeper**

**Chapter 1 – Broken Promise**

Yami-Yugi has just finished beating Pegasus in a duel on the island. Pegasus is angry and refuses to return his grandfather to him.

"Pegasus! You promised Yugi you'd release his grandfather!" Bakura growls.

"Please Pegasus. Please release my grandfather." Yugi says.

"You do not deserve your grandfather Yugi Boy! I know you didn't cheat but I made up this game and the rules are mine to make. Now your soul will be mine forever!!! HaHaHa!" Pegasus laughs evilly.

Bakura narrows his eyes at Pegasus, "Don't you even think of hurting Yugi! And give him back his Grandfather like you promised..."

"Ya man! You need to start playing by the rules. Even you don't have the right to start making up new rules in the middle." Joey says.

"NEVER!!! I will use my powers on all of you and trap your souls FOREVER! Mwuah ha! ha!" Pegasus laughs, "YOU WILL NEVER DEFEAT ME! NEVER!!!"

Yugi narrows his eyes at Pegasus and yells out loud, "GIVE ME BACK MY GRANDFATHER!!!!!"

Bakura looks to the ground then to Yugi, "Don't worry Yugi..." He says as he clenches fists, "Leave it to me..." He says putting his hands over the millennium ring and closing his eyes, "COME OUT YABUKI!"

A large white wolf with blue wings seems to come out of Bakura, "You will not prevail Pegasus." He says running up and grabbing his cards for soul stealing.

Bakura Kneels on the ground a bit weak, "Good job Yabuki..." He says before wincing and collapsing.

Yabuki runs up to Bakura, "Are you ok Bakura?"

"Bakura?! What's going on?" Tristin says shocked.

"Nice puppy dog." Joey says backing up a bit.

Yabuki looks at Joey then shakes his head before turning back to Pegasus with an angry stare.

"You will pay Pegasus," Yabuki says as he begins to glow, "Soul steal!" He yells out.

A bright like engulfs Pegasus and captures Yami-Pegasus's soul and seals it in the millennium eye.

"That's amassing!" Yugi says wide-eyed.

"Now Pegasus release our friends now that you are free." Yabuki says walking over to Pegasus.

Pegasus looks up and smirks, "I will NEVER return your friends or your grandfather Yugi!!!! I might have lost the battle against You Yugi, but YOU FOOLS WILL NEVER TRUELLY DEFEAT MAXIMILLION PEGASUS!!!!!!!! Mwa ha ha ha!" He says thinking to himself, 'I don't know how many times I will have to tell these fools that this is MY game and these are MY rules!'

"But Pegasus? Why are you doing this??¿¿ I won fair and square! I should get them back! You promised!" Yugi says clearly upset.

Bakura moans and blinks opening his eyes, "What?... Happened?..." He says before looking at Yabuki, "Oh... umm... think I'm a little rusty... What's going on now?"

"Pegasus won't release my grandfather or my friends." Yugi says glaring up at Pegasus.

"Seto... Mokuba... and your grandfather..." Bakura says glaring at Pegasus as he gets up, "Release them... Now..."

"As my other said... This is my game... AND I MAKE THE RULES!!!" Pegasus says putting out his hand towards Yugi as the Millennium Eye begins to glow, "Soul Steal!" He shouts as his hand begins to glow and the light engulfs Yugi.

"NO!" Tea yells out in shock as the Yugi's soulless body falls to the ground.

"YOU CREEP! LET YUGI GO!" Tristin yells out.

"LET ME AT EM!" Joey hollers.

Tristin grabs him before he gets the chance to do something stupid.

"Impossible you are free of the eye. Yet you still are evil as before how could it be?" Yabuki says confused.

"I have told you many times but it has nothing to do with my millennium item it has to do with my revenge on you all!" Pegasus says glaring at the remaining teens.

"I don't understand... We're trying to help you yet you still act like your other... your dark side... Why? And what do you mean by... Revenge?" Bakura asks.

"Revenge meaning that I will take all of your souls just like Yugi's, his grandpa's, Mokuba's, and Seto Kaiba's. I will save my dearest Cecilia and then take over THE WORLD!!!!! I don't need my other side to do all I wish to do, I just need a purpose and I have one. So enjoy!" Pegasus says as he stretches hand toward Bakura and the millennium eye begins to glow.

"Ah!" Bakura yelps as he starts to glow bright and shields himself from the attack, "Yabuki... Get Yugi's soul card and bring them all to me..."

Pegasus holds up Yugi's soul card and sends it somewhere unknown, "Mwa ha ha ha. Now I will take your soul as well Bakura! First I think I'll take your little friend," He says holding up a hand and the eye starts to glow again.

Bakura looks around at the others wondering who Pegasus is after then clenches his fists, "Yabuki... The cards... Hurry!"

"This isn't good!" Tristin says backing up, "I don't really know what's going on, but I don't think I wanna find out!"

"TRISTIN!" Joey shouts in shock.

"Excellent." Pegasus smirks quickening his voice, "TRISTEN YOUR SOUL IS NOW MINE!!!!!!!!!!!" Pegasus laughs as the light engulfs Tristin and his soulless body collapses, "You're too late again Bakura! Mwa ha ha ha ha! You will not survive this… my son. Come here and give your poor old father a hug," He whispers "So that I can steal that ring of yours and steal your soul as well,"

" Yugi. . . " Tea says in a soft tone of voice with tears running down her cheeks. She'd been in a kind of trance since Yugi had been captured.

Yabuki growls running at Pegasus and jumps at him biting his hand. He then jumps up and hits Pegasus sending him to the ground.

Bakura narrows his eyes at Pegasus, "I want nothing to do with you! Give my friends back and stay out of our lives or YOU WILL PAY!" He shouts as he begins to glow a bright white colour with his hair floating in an invisible wind.

Tea falls to her knees, tears still streaming down her cheeks, and collapses to the ground unconscious.

"Tea?!" Bakura yells. He looks to Pegasus and growls and glares at him as he picks himself off the ground from Yabuki's last attack.

Pegasus snickers to himself and asks innocently, "pay for what my dear boy? I've done nothing wrong she fainted by herself! So what, I caught a couple friends, a grandfather, but I don't see anything wrong with that," He says thinking of Cecilia and says, "please I just wanted to help Cecilia!" He says as a single tear rolls down his cheek and then whispers, "Oh Cecilia I'm so sorry… I tried"

"Huh?" Bakura says a bit confused as he suddenly stops glowing, "I told you I would bring her back... Once the chosen one has acquired all of the millennium items of legend... Why can't you just trust me for once?"

"YOU PROMISED ME SHE WOULD BE BACK BY NOW! WHY ISN'T SHE?!? Therefore I will keep your friends and their souls until you return my Cecilia!" He says as another tear runs down his cheek in frustration.

"You really are impatient... I can't bring her back without those duelists... Set them free... Or I won't be able to bring mother back." Bakura says.

"Mother?" Joey says still really confused, "What in the world is going on."

"It doesn't matter Joey. I'll explain when this is over." Bakura says.

"Pegasus take me and release the rest and they will bring Cecelia back I promise." Yabuki says.

"Yabuki no." Bakura says looking at his four footed friend.

"How do I know you are not lying to me again?! Your keeper told me she would be back NOW! Now you tell me if I take your soul and set his friends free she will return?" He says. 'What if his friends turn around and destroy me?! I cannot take that chance. If I let Yugi and the others out they will destroy me but if I do not take Bakura's soul he will destroy me and it wouldn't bother him one bit.' Pegasus thinks to himself.

"Pegasus! You have my word… you can attach my soul to yours so that if you die will die too please consider the offer." Yabuki says.

Bakura looks to the ground, "Let them free father... Or I will stop you my way..."

"No Bakura we must help Pegasus let me handle it," Yabuki says.

"Stupid boy! I will never be defeated!" Pegasus growls.

Bakura suddenly hears the voice of another soul, "No one can help him now. He's too evil."

Bakura whispers to Yabuki, "I don't understand... How can that be?… His Yami is in the eye so how can another Soul be talking... His Yami _is_ in the eye is it not?" He says looking at Yabuki and then talks in a louder voice, "Ok Yabuki... I leave it up to you my friend..."


	2. More Secrets

We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh but we do own the made up characters. Any other characters that join will be put in future chapters. Please read and review!!!!

(Characters and who plays them)

Yugi – Prince Darien

Bakura – Cheetaramon

Pegasus – Spike's Mistress

Yabuki – SilverStoneWolf (Made Up Character)

Tea – Princess Serenity

Tristin – Tikimon

Mokuba – Yami_Mokuba_Kaiba

Joey – Heero Yuy

Malik – Tikimon****

**The Legend Of The Millennium Keeper**

**Chapter 2 – More Secrets**

"Take me Pegasus," Yabuki says as he walks up to him.

"NEVER! I will bring Cecilia back if you will not!" Pegasus growls.

" Father I don't want to have to hurt you... Please just release them all and I promise to bring mother back... If you won't release them I will be forced to do it myself... and I can't promise the outcome will be peaceful..." Bakura says in a sad tone.

" How do I know you aren't lying like before? As soon as you prove that you WILL bring her back then I will release ALL your friends. For now only one," Pegasus says as the millennium eye glows and he opens his hand releasing Mokuba, "There I will release them all VERY slowly to make sure you will return Cecilia."

" Huh?" Mokuba says as he looks around confused, "Where am I? Where's Seto? Why is there a wolf with wings roaming around?" 

" Fine then..." Bakura says to Pegasus before turning to Mokuba come here..." he says before turning back to Pegasus, "If you want to play that way..." He says as he begins to glow brightly, his eyes turning pure white and his hair floating in the unseen wind. 

" RELEASE HER NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND NO ONE GETS HURT!" Pegasus shouts in anger.

" All in due time," Bakura says calmly as the glowing suddenly seems to engulf Pegasus... It slowly dies down until it disappears completely, "Now the millennium eye is no longer yours," Bakura says as he holds it up... Pegasus now has the eye he was born with and can see through both, "You have no need for it anyway..." he says before once again turning to Mokuba, "Take good care of the eye Mokuba... It's yours now... I'm sure you will be able to help me on my quest to find the other millennium items..."

"Are you sure Bakura? I don't know if I'll be able to use the millennium eye," Mokuba says looking at the eye in Bakura's hand.

"Have faith in yourself young one," Yabuki says gently.

"Don't worry Mokuba... We'll be there to help you every step of the way..." Bakura says.

"Ok Bakura, but what about my brother? Where is he? And what happened to Yugi and his friends?" Mokuba says looking around.

"I'm afraid Pegasus captured Yugi and Tristan. Tea fainted and I'm not sure where Joey is. He refuses to let them go without his wife back. We are going to have to bring her back on our own Mokuba," Bakura says.

"Hey! You let my big brother go you evil meany!" Mokuba shouts all of a sudden.

" Calm down Mokuba... Come now... We will save your brother I promise... Just come with me... We have allot of work to do..." Bakura says putting a hand on Mokuba's shoulder.

"Ok…" Mokuba replies as he follows behind Bakura looking back once at Pegasus.

"Hey Mokuba, Bakura where's Tea?

"I think she fainted," Mokuba says looking around as well.

Joey walks off looking for Tea.

Mokuba snickers, "Joey likes Tea."

Joey starts to yell, "Tea! Where are you Tea?!"

"She can't hear you I have her under a spell to do whatever I want! I WANT CECILIA BACK NOW!!!!!!!!!" Pegasus says.

"You make me sick you know that? Let's get out of here..." Bakura growls as he turns and walks away from the father that once loved him.

"Hey Bakura, Help me find Tea," Joey says.

"Look Pegasus. She is dead, you must learn to let go," Yabuki says kindly.

" YOU PROMISED ME YOU'D BRING HER BACK! I WILL **ONLY** BRING YOUR FRIENDS BACK WHEN SHE'S BACK WITH ME!!!!!! Please my son bring her back I'm begging you," Pegasus says before gets on his knees and takes Bakura's hand in his and looking into his eyes with tears running down his cheeks, "Please I beg of you."

Bakura pulls his hand away then sighs, "I will try... Now where is Tea?"

" I'll tell you where your precious Tea is as soon as I get Cecilia back," Pegasus says looking at him dead seriously, "I promise."

" How can we trust you? You're nothing but a lying cheat!" Mokuba shouts.

" I made you a promise and I have no intentions of breaking it. Remember... She's my mother," Bakura says.

"Then do so or I'll destroy their soul cards!" Pegasus yells.

"YOU LEAVE THEM ALONE!" Mokuba shouts as he runs at Pegasus.

"Mokuba!" Bakura shouts grabbing Mokuba by the wrist, "Don't... We have to go now. They'll be ok. I know he will keep his word, for if he doesn't he knows what will become of him.

"But! He's got my brother and I'm not going to let him get away with it!" Mokuba protests angrily.

Suddenly a figure walks out from the shadows directly behind Pegasus. The figure immediately looks towards Bakura, "Hello Bakura."

Mokuba looks at the figure, "Who is that Bakura?"

Bakura goes wide-eyed and backs up, "M... Malik... But... Mokuba, Joey... Lets go," he stammers as he turns taking Mokuba's hand and heading towards the exit.

"Uhh… ok," Joey says with a shrug.

"Bakura what is it? Who is that guy?" Mokuba asks.

Malik smirks, "Did you miss me Bakura? I know I didn't miss you. Unfortunately I was needed here so I came. It's been a while hasn't it?"

"Who the heck is this guy Mokuba?" Yabuki asks.

"I don't know. I've never seen him in my life. Why you asking me? Bakura's the one with all the secrets and the one this guy seems to know. Why am I talking to a talking wolf?" Mokuba asks himself with a sigh.

Bakura glares at Malik, "I don't know him... Not anymore..." he says as he turns away, "Let's go..."

"I don't know who you are but get lost," Joey says glaring at Malik.

Malik takes out his millennium rod and points it out at Joey. It begins to glow and Joey suddenly can't move. Suddenly he begins to walk towards the edge of the bridge like stadium.

Bakura glares at Malik, "The millennium rod should not be used like that Malik." He closes his eyes and the millennium ring glows sending out a beam of light that shoots out at Malik forcing him to change his focus.

Malik glares at Bakura as he too sends forth a beam of light. The two beams seem to be fighting in a way.

As the two are fighting Pegasus turns and walks out silently. No one notices.

Bakura closes his eyes and a big flash of light emerges from the millennium ring going right for Malik. It hits him sending him flying backwards. He flies backwards falling over the edge of the bridge like structure, "AHH!"

Mokuba runs and grabs Malik's hand before he falls, "Hold on!"

Bakura goes wide-eyed and runs grabbing Malik's other hand, "Don't let go!"

Joey grabs a piece of Maliks clothing and starts to pull as well.

They pull him up eventually. 

"Are you ok?" Bakura asks.

Malik pushes them away, "Why did you help me? I was trying to destroy you yet you helped me. Why?"

"I've lost too much to lose you too. You and father are the only family I have left," Bakura says looking at the ground awaiting the reaction of his companions.

"You did the correct thing my friend," Yabuki says.

Malik glares at Bakura then punches him, "Stay out of my life you little weakling. I don't want you near me. You make me sick."

"Hey! What was that for?! He just helped save your life and you go and attack him?! What's your problem?!" Mokuba shouts.

"Leave him Mokuba. We must get going now," Bakura says as he stands up and starts to walk away.

"Malik I am ashamed of people like you. You have no honour," Yabuki says.

Mokuba nods, "I'm with the talking flying wolf on this one." 

"The name is Yabuki," the wolf says.

"I take that as a compliment wolf. Now follow your little friend out of here and leave me be," Malik growls.

"What's going on here?" a voice asks. The group turns to see Seto standing there.

"Seto? But, how did you? Did Pegasus?" Mokuba blinks then just smiles and hugs Seto.

"Did... Did he keep his promise? Are the others free now?" Bakura asks.

"If everyone's free then where's Tea?" Joey asks. 

"I don't know," Bakura says.

Joey looks to the ground, "Tea…"

"Sorry to worry you little brother," Seto says, "And about that promise. I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Well... It's good to have you back with us Kaiba, but lets talk somewhere else. First lets round up the others," Bakura says.

"Leave that to me," Yabuki says.

Malik glares at them but says nothing and stands. He looks at Bakura one last time before turning away and starting to walk.

"Stop right there," Yabuki says all of a sudden.

"Why should I?" Malik asks without looking back though he does stop.

"You're coming with us. You can come the easy way or the hard way," Yabuki says with a slight growl of authority.

"What makes you think I'm going with you?: Malik smirks a bit and chuckles before continuing to walk away.

Yabuki runs in front of him, "Because I say so… got it?"

Malik glares down at the wolf then takes out the Millennium rod, "Stay out of my way," he growls as the rod begins to glow slightly and an eye like symbol appears on his forehead and his hair begins to get spiky.

"You may have a millennium item but I am the millennium wolf," Yabuki growls.

Malik looks at Yabuki differently. Eyes seeming filled with blood lust. The group feels more endangered now then they had been just moments before, "Get out of the way beast."

'THE ROD! I must take it away from him or everyone could be killed,' Yabuki thinks to himself.

"Not so fast," Seto growls as he jumps out of nowhere and grabs and breaking it. The two halves suddenly glow and reform in Seto's hands, "What it regenerated. Darn that rod."

Bakura looks at Malik, "Yami Malik... It's been a while... But this time I'm going to stop you..." With that he puts his hands over his chest as something starts to glow reviling the millennium ring once more, "Malik would want it this way."

"Yami whatnow?" Joey asks confused, "Where'd Yug when you need him?"

"Not him again," Yabuki growls.

Mokuba backs up a bit, "What's going on? What are you going to do Bakura?"

"Come on Mokuba. I've got to get you out of here before something happens that I will regret for the rest of my life," Seto says.


End file.
